


the night we met III

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: the night we met [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop!Ronan, F/M, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, doctor!Adam, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch met for the first time three times.This is the third story.This one has actual story. Yay.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: the night we met [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

The third time, Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch met for the first time was the also the last first meeting. It was the true start of their relationship.

It went like this:

Adam was tired. He had been working the ER for hours now and there was no end in sight. That wasn’t the problem, he was used to terribly long shifts. He had perfected the art of staying without sleep during med school, thanks to homework, coffee and Ganseys reliable company late at night. Working the ER was actually easier because he had things to focus on, time was always flying. The tiredness usually hit him after the shift on the way back home. He had fallen asleep in the bus twice and had almost been robbed both times. Just his kind of luck.

Tonight was terrible though. 

It wasn’t the late hour or the shift itself.

It was the work.

“You know, that you can always call the police.”, Adam hated saying these words to people who turned up bruised and delivered spotty stories. People who had obviously been hurt by someone they were close to.

Once he had been one of these people. Once a doctor had said that to him. How he had hated that man.

_ No, I can’t. _

It was all, Adam had thought that night.

Today, the offending sentence rolled so easy from his tongue. But whenever a patient like the little girl with the broken leg from today came in, part of Adam felt like the boy he once was. 

Then the silence in his bad ear wasn’t just there, then it was loud and deafening. 

Adam leaned against the wall of the hallway of the hospital and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. He counted his breath and listened to the sounds of the hospital. People chattering, coughs, instruments beeping.

_ You are Dr. Adam Parrish. You aren’t just Adam anymore. You aren’t living in a trailer. Not anymore. _

“Dr. Parrish to the ER. Dr. Parrish to the ER.”, the voice of Nurse Marie Bonefield said over the speaker, the same time his beeper vibrated. 

Adam pushed himself away from the wall and immediately, the adrenaline was there. He ran through the hallway and to the ER, where Marie waved him towards the surgery and the garage for the Ambulances, “They’ll be here in a moment.”

The EMTs with the gurney almost ran them over the next second, as they came jogging around the corner.

“What do we have?”, Adam asked and fell into step beside the EMTs and nurses, as they walked to an operation room.

“Male, late twenties, early thirties, gunshot to the stomach.”

“Do we know anything about the internal damage?”

One of the EMTs shook the head, “We aren’t sure, we don’t think any organs have been hit.”

“Good.”, Adam allowed himself to look at the patient for the first time.

He was as pale, as paper. Probably a few shades paler, than usually due to the loss of blood. The face of the man was sharp and his hair was shaved short. There were tattoos peeking out from under-

Adam froze for a moment, which was enough for the gurney to be pushed a few feet forward, by the time Adam had his thoughts sorted. 

He knew that man. He had seen him before. Shortly at night, after he had woken him and Blue. He was a friend of Gansey, or had been, or whatever. 

“Dr.?”, nurse Dana asked.

“Dr. Parrish?”, Toby another nurse repeated.

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“Are you fit for the surgery?”

Adam nodded, “Yeah.”, he quickly looked at a paper that was attached to the gurney, it had the name of the patient on it. Adam frowned. 

It read ‘Clive Miller’.

They finally arrived at the operation room and the nurses prepared the patient for surgery. The patient, whose name definitely wasn’t Miller. Adma couldn’t quite remember the man’s name, when Gansey had talked about him. But it sure as hell hadn’t been Clive. Adam would have remembered that name because one of his Exes had been called the same. Clive Barker. That damn jerk.

Something with R and L. Rand Lawrence? Was that the name of Ganseys friend. Adam couldn’t remember.

It didn’t matter now. The name of that man was unimportant. Names had the tendency to be unimportant anyway. Adam shared his last name with his father and he couldn’t care less about that. Unimportant.

What was important now was the wound in the stomach of the man.

Adam slipped into his clothes, “Bullet’s still inside?”

“Yeah.”

“Not for long.”, Adam responded and put his scalpel to the pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

The man woke up five hours later and coincidence had it, that it was just when Adam was checking in on him just before the end of his shift. First he didn’t notice. Then he turned around and the man was watching him with piercing blue eyes, that were squinted to slits. Not because of tiredness but because of weariness.

There was something resembling recognition in his eyes and then shock. Shock. It was obvious for a moment, before the guarded expression came back on the mans face.

“How are we feeling?”, Adam said conversationally.

“Like shit.”

Adam chuckled softly and scratched his head, “It was actually a pretty easy surgery. No major blood vessels or organs hit. A win in the lottery, as far as stomach shots go.”

The man didn’t say anything.

Adam sighed, “Sorry, my name is Dr. Parrish, I’m your surgeon.”

Again, silence.”

“Can I get your name? We have Clive Miller standing in the file, because apparently an ID was found close to you, but-”

“I’m Miller.”

“I think, I’ve met you and you weren’t called that.”

“I think, I know my own name better, than you, fuckhead.”, the man sneered and looked around the room.

“I’m your Doctor.”

“Doctor fuckhead, then.”

Adam had to stop himself from chuckling.

The man cleared his throat and then got up from the bed, ripping out an IV, “Well, that has been fun.”

“What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like, getting the fuck out of that shitplace.”

Adam jumped to his feet, “You are in no shape to leave.”

“Do I look, like I care?”

Adam shook his head, “That doesn’t matter at all. You lost a good amount of blood, we have to keep you here for a bit.”

“Fuck you, I don’t want that.”

“Your problem. I can order to have you restrained to this damn bed and I bet, that will be really awkward for your visiting friends.”

“What friends?”

“A nurse asked me to clear you for them coming over.”

Something on the man’s face shifted in the weirdest way, he went from being defensive to being scared, from being passive to tense. Adam wasn’t an expert at reading people, but he was passable from experience.

“What is wrong?”

“Don’t- don’t let them in- Fuck.Fuck. I need to get out of here.”

“You can’t you are too-”

“I need to get out! Or my fucking wound will be the least of your fucking problems! Because then I will have a whole fucking lot of new wounds! And I’m not counting all that stupid civilians in this damn building!”

Adam blinked for a moment in confusion.

“And I always thought, you fucking Doctors were smart!”, the man ranted, as he pulled out even more IVs and slipped out of the bed, “Where are my fucking clothes.”

“I- I can’t give them to you.”

“Then, I’ll just walk outta here bare ass, whatever.”

“You can’t leave.”, Adam stood in front of him.

“Listen, you fucking asshole. I’m a cop, I was undercover and a mafia boss shot me. Apparently he heard, that he hasn’t finished the job properly. And if his army of dickheads gets in here, things can turn ugly for everyone in the hospital.”

Adam stared at him. Normally, he would have believed that man was insane and called a shrink up here. But the seriousness in his eyes, paired with Adam knowing, that the name he was registered under wasn’t real raised some concerns.

“We have to call the police.”

“No.”, the man said, “My colleagues won’t-”

“What?”, Adam asked.

“It’s a long story. Call them but only after I’m out of the hospital.”

Adam stood in front of the door, firmly planted there, “I can’t let an injured man just walk out.”

“Then I won’t.”, and with these words, the man opened the window and jumped out.

Adam hurried to the window. They were only in the second story and there was a hill with soft grass outside, but with the guys injury-

Luckily, the young man, was getting to his feet, when Adam leaned outside of the window and yelled, “Come back!”

The guy just flipped him off.

It was dumb and Adam shouldn’t do this. He should either call the police on this man or if he really believed him on the guys, who were waiting to see him.

But he didn’t. He hurried to the emergency entrance and set off to follow the man. He wasn’t extraordinary fast, but Adam was uninjured and he saw the guy take off.

He managed to to keep a distance, that was just enough to see the man from a distance but to stay out of his own view.

At least, Adam hoped so.

Eventually, the man slowed down and walked to an apartment door.

“I’m gonna try to act like I’m not super mad at you for running away.”, Adam said calmly.

The man turned around and for a moment, he actually looked surprised, “The fuck are you doing here?”

“I don’t even know.”

“You shouldn’t-”, the man said, “My cover is blown up to pieces. It’s dangerous to be around me now.”

“You expect me to just watch one of my patients jump out of the window and be completely cool with it? That’s what you are going with?”

“Did someone follow you?”, the man asked.

“No. I mean, I don’t think so.”

The man stepped aside and sighed, “Then come inside and look at my fucking wounds, or whatever it is, you are so damn eager to do but stop standing around in front of my door like an idiot.”

Adam sighed and was about to turn around. His shift was over this wasn’t his problem. And he was sure his oath didn’t cover this kinda bullshit. But just, when he spun on his heel, the man hissed and reached for his wound, obviously in pain.

“Let me see.”, Adam said against better judgement. He ushered the man inside and towards a chair.

He sat down with a hiss. Something told Adam, the pain had to be almost unbearable for someone like this guy to make such a noise.

“Can you tell me your name?”, Adam asked.

“Why?”, the man winced.

“Why not? I know, you know Gansey. I could call him and ask.”, Adam shrugged.

The man frowned, “Gans wouldn’t betray me like this.”

“But Blue would. His girlfriend. I bet Gansey told her about you and I could just ask her, you know?”

“I already hate her.”, the man said and then grimaced, “Ronan.”

“Is there more? Usually people have a first and a last name. Sometimes even more.”

“You’re not gonna get more from me.”, Ronan said.

Adam frowned and then decided that it was enough. He pushed Ronan shirt up and hissed at the sight, “It’s not too bad. I think, a few stitches opened. It’s not enough blood to be anything other than that. But it hurts bad?”

“Like a bitch.”

Adam nodded, “Your painkillers are just wearing off. Do you have anything, that could help?”

“Illegal or legal?”

“Legal.”

“Boring.”, Ronan snarled, “I have some painkillers in the bathroom.”

“Good. A sewing kit?”

“Do I look like a eighty year old granny?”

“Sewing is a very productive hobby.”, Adam shrugged. Not that he himself was big on sewing.

“Whatever. My neighbor is an eighty year old granny, ask her.”

“I will.”, Adam got up, “But you have to wait, I have to boil some water to disinfect the needles before we can start.”

He didn’t hear Ronans mumbled answer, because he was already walking to the apartment door. Closing the wound now wasn’t necessary per se but it would help against infection. And most of the stitches from the hospital were still there. Adam just had to fix a few spots here and there.

Adam knocked at the door of the neighbor next door and wondered if she would trust a random stranger knocking late at night.

He was half surprised, when a little old lady opened and looked at him.

“Who are you?”

“Hello, Mrs.-”, Adam frowned, “I, uhm, I’m a friend of Ronan from next door and we need sewing things for- something.”

The old lady frowned and eyed Adam suspiciously. She said nothing but turned around to leave Adam standing at the door for a moment.

She returned with a smile on her face, “The boy always has torn clothes.”

Adam smiled kindly, “Thank you. I will return it later.”

“Oh, honey. Please don’t I want to sleep.”

“Right.”, Adam said sheepishly, “Tomorrow then.”

“It’s fine, boy. Take your time.”

“Thanks again.”, Adam said, before the woman closed the door behind herself. Adam looked at the yarn.

Of course not medical but maybe, he could work with it despite that. It was thin and strong enough and the material felt similar in texture to what he worked with at the hospital.

He walked back into Ronans apartment and set down the yarn, “I’m gonna boil some water for the needles. I really hope, they are pointy enough but they look the part.”

Ronan nodded.

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

“Under the sink.”

Adam filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, then he kneeled down in front of the cabinet to grab the first aid kit.

It was a good one. Including various gauges and Iod tincture. He wondered, if most undercover cops had stuff like this at home.

When he got back up on his legs, he felt it for the first time. Tiredness.

He had worked an exhausting night shift and hadn’t slept in twenty four hours. And it was starting to show.

When Adam walked back to Ronan , he was a little dizzy. Just the tiniest bit that came from exhaustion. He was getting older for sure. Back in the days, when he had been at med school, he had been able to stay up a lot longer.

Adam frowned and turned back to Ronan, “So are you gonna tell me something more about why you are being hunted?”

“No.”

“You realise, what I’m doing here?!”

Ronan sighed and for a moment, Adam was sure, he was gonna say nothing or that he would explode but then he bit one of the leather bands at his wrists, “I was undercover at a drug ring. Bulgarian mob and shit. My cover got blown somehow, I don’t know.”

Adams eyes widened, “That sounds dramatic.”

Ronan shrugged.

“But the police. Your co-workers, they should have ways to save you and get you out, don’t they?”

“You should go to the clinic.”, Ronan said, instead of answering the question, “Or go home, whatever.”

Adam frowned, why was he switching the topic? He sure as hell wouldn’t leave this guy alone. And he wouldn’t stop digging. Adam had never stopped digging, not when something interested him. For some reason, this boy interested him a lot.

“Your colleagues? What about them?”

Ronan sighed and was silent for a long time. Long enough, that Adam was sure, he had ignored him, then he spoke, “There are other cops undercover too. If they help me now, they’ll endanger them.”

“Sounds very dramatic.”

“It’s true. The fuck do you know about cop work anyway?”

“Nothing.”, Adam shrugged, “But this doesn’t sound legit at all.”

Ronan glared at him, “Well, I don’t have a badge or shit, since I’m undercover. But if you will finally leave me alone, if you believe I lied, please do.”

Adam rolled his eyes and walked back to the stove. The water had started boiling and Adam dropped the needle inside and pulled the water from the flame. 

“I’m gonna give it some time to cool down.”

“Whatever.”

Adam rolled his eyes and poured the liquid Iod on one of the gauges, “It’s gonna sting like a bitch.”

“Is that, what you tell your patients too?”

“Only the insufferable ones.”

Ronan actually smiled and Adam used the moment to press the liquid against the open part of the wound. Ronan hissed at that and a string of curses rained down on Adam. Adam had to admit to himself , that he kinda enjoyed causing Ronan some pain. As a pay back for the pain in the ass, he was.

Adam left the gauge pressed to the wound and retrieved the needle.

“This won’t be perfect. And the yarn needs to be pulled in a week or so.”

“Can I make an appointment with you?”

The words made Adam feel warm somehow. They were a joke. Ronan was joking with him. It was weird but not in a bad way.

“I’m a surgeon at the ER. I don’t do appointments.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“No.”, Adam bit his lip, “That’s not how anything works.”

“It’s how everything works.”

Adam huffed and raised the needle, “Whatever. You ready for the fun part? I’m gonna start sewing now.”

“Aw, grandma. Knock yourself out.”

“I might knock you out.”

“Fuck you.”, Ronan said but there was no edge to it. Adam wondered, if it was because he was holding the needle or because he was actually getting through to that man.

Adam just chuckled and when he looked up, Ronan smiled.

Maybe it was the shadows playing tricks.

But maybe not.

“You can stay here, if you want?”, Ronan asked after a moment.

“Why the fuck would I want that?”

“I think, it’s safer for you.”

Adam stilled.

He was tired as hell. Besides, his safety made a compelling argument, “Fine.”.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronan woke up and was feeling dizzy.

It wasn’t because of alcohol or drugs, which was something different for a change. Maybe it was the pain coming from his stomach.

He needed a moment to remember, where it had come from. The bullet that had pierced him there. They bullet fired-

It didn’t matter.

Ronan looked at the couch, he could see through the open door to his bedroom. Adam Parrish was laying there still asleep.

Ronan hated him. He hated, that he hadn’t remembered him. It clearly meant, that Parrish hadn’t thought the same about him back then.

Of course, he hadn’t. Boys like him didn’t care for boys like Ronan.

With a groan, Ronan got up from his bed and looked out of the window. He had gotten paranoid but that was important in that line of work.

It had probably kept him alive at some points throughout this job.

“How are you?”, Parrishs voice came from behind him.

Ronan didn’t turn around. He had no idea, what to say, so he did what he always did in these situations. Nothing.

“Oh, yeah, you are gonna do that.”, Parrish mumbled, “Look, I have better things to do. So see you around. Or not.”

“Do you have a shift?”, Ronan asked.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you stay?”

Adam laughed, “Because I have better things to do.”

Ronan hated how dumb that guy was. He was in danger once they found out, he had treated Ronan at the hospital and then left, Adam would be in trouble.

He had gone as far, as he could without telling him the actual truth but apparently, he was too dense to get it.

Ronan had always thought that Doctors were supposed to be smart. Apparently not. He had to revise that view.

But for now, he had to come up with something to stop this dufus from leaving. He was too pretty to get into any trouble. Not that Ronan had a chance but it would still be a waste.

“Stay.”, Ronan grunted.

“You are being an ass. I don’t need to stay with you. You can go to a hospital or a Doctor about anywhere.”

“They’ll search for you too. And they won’t be happy.”

“What did you do to that fucking dealer.”

“I betrayed him. Obviously. Because, I’m a cop.”, Ronan sighed, “And I might have slept with him before.”

“You what!?”

Ronan shrugged and looked down at his hands, he wasn’t sure, why he had said this. He had no reason to. It wouldn’t have been a lie, if he let that detail out. He was in a lot of trouble, because of his sex with K. Why had he told this guy?

He cleared his throat, “Got a problem with that?”

“Yes! I mean not because- You are gay or whatever.”

Ronan crossed his arms, “Oh, wow. Ally of the century.”

“You want something from me. Maybe try not to be an ass about it for once!”, Adam put his hands on his hips. His voice a low snarl.

“I’m trying to save you, asshole.”

“From the guy, you had sex with?”

Ronan shrugged, “Mostly.”

Adam sighed, “I have a few days off anyway, because of the many night shifts.”

“Then stay here, so that I can protect you.”

“I have better plans, than being babysitted.”

“Oh, excuse me.”

“I want to know things about you in exchange.”

“I don’t floss.”, Ronan said after a moment.

“Well, you should and gross. “, Adam said, “That’s not what I meant.”

Ronan shrugged, “I’m scared of clowns.”

“Everyone is. Still not, what I wanted to hear.”

“What about other clowns? Are they scared of clowns? Or their faces in the mirror?”

Adam glared at him, “Nice try.”

“Worth it.”, Ronan shrugged, “I became a cop, because my Dad was murdered. The dumbasses at his case never solved it. I wanted to be a cop, so that I could do, what they couldn’t.”

“Wow.”

“Impressed.”

“A little.”

Ronan laughed at that.

To his surprise, Adam laughed with him.

“Ronan, who shot you?”

Ronan laughed bitterly at that, painful memories returning, as if a damn floodgate had opened.

> _ “Ronan!”, K screamed and Ronan whirled around, “You piece of shit.” _
> 
> _ “Is that what you call the guy, who ran errands for you all day?” _
> 
> _ K shrugged, “If he is a piece of shit.” _
> 
> _ Ronan showed him the finger. _
> 
> _ K crossed his arms and walked up to him, “Do that again and-”, he lowered his voice a few octaves. _
> 
> _ “And what?”, Ronan walked up to him, so that they were only inches apart. He could smell Ks aftershave from here. _
> 
> _ “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”, Ks hand sneaked down Ronans ass _
> 
> _ Ronan shuddered, as K leaned forward and caught his lips. _
> 
> _ For a moment, it was a normal kiss between them. Hungry. Possessive. _
> 
> _ Then Ronan heard the shot. And that was the weird thing. He heard it before he felt it. _
> 
> _ K walked backwards, the gun still in his hand. _
> 
> _ “Don’t ever fuck me over again, cop.”, K hissed and spat at Ronan. _
> 
> _ Ronan felt the wetness now, felt his knees go weak, “I didn’t.” _
> 
> _ “I found out, you are a fucking pig!” _
> 
> _ “I’m loyal to you.” _
> 
> _ “You Fuckhead!” _
> 
> _ “Please-” _
> 
> _ K spat down on Ronan again and left. He slammed the door shut behind him. A moment later, Ronan heard a car outside. _
> 
> _ Trying to ignore the pain, Ronan pulled himself across the hard floor. He had to get outside and find help. _

“Who shot you?”, Adams voice echoed through Ronans head again.

“Noone.”

“Oh, so you shot yourself?”, Adam said sarcastically, “Look, I’m done with this bullshit.”

“How often do you want to say that?”, Ronan asked and stared at him, “But you are still here, so you care.”

Adam opened his mouth but then he said nothing.

That moment, Ronan knew, he had won. Whatever it was, that kept Adam here now, would continue to do that.

Maybe, it was really Parrishs professional ethic, curiosity or something else but it worked in Ronans favor for now.

“I just-”, Adam said but suddenly, there was a knock at the door.   
“Ronan Lynch. Police. Open up now!”

Ronan flinched and jumped, as far as he could jump with his wound, “Shit!”

“The police? But you are-”, Adam asked

“Come on now! We have to leave!”

Adam glared at Ronan. 

He had screwed up and he had some explaining to do.

“Adam, come on!”

To Ronans surprise Adam listened and followed him to the fire escape.

Ronan swallowed. There was only one place left for him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. super busy atm


	4. Chapter 4

Gansey was living in a place that was so Gansey-y it hurt.

An old townhouse, that oozed both history and luxury. A place with class and charme.

“Where are we?”, Adam asked.

Adam had never been here. He had no contact to Gansey.

Ronan filed that information away. 

“To see a friend.”, Ronan looked around. The police must not have followed them or they’d know.

He took a relieved but shaky breath.

Adam shook his head, “I don’t know, why I’m not going home.”

“You’ll get into trouble.”

“Why?”

“Because you are associating with criminals.”

Ronan wanted to walk away without answering, but Adam pushed him against the wall.

He was strong.

Surprisingly so. And it was surprising, how that turned Ronan on.

Well, maybe not entirely

“You will tell me, what is going on, right now!”, Adam said through gritted teeth, “I’m done patching your sorry ass up and having you drag me around.”

“I-”

“What’s that noise?”, a tired voice asked.

In front of them stood Richard Campbell Gansey III in a robe, that was almost as Gansey-y as his house.

“You?”, Adam asked.   
“You?”, Gansey echoed, “I mean, I kinda expected Ronan, because whenever someone wakes you in the middle of the night you can be sure, it’s Ronan Lynch.”

“Gans.”, Ronan said completely ignoring Adam, “I need your help. I’m kind of in trouble.”

“So you show up at my doorstep for the first time this year. And now, when you need me, you decide to stop ignoring me. You don’t get to do that.”

It should be hard to take Gansey serious, when he stood there in his night robe and looking disheveled, but the words hurt. 

“Gansey, come on. I can explain.”

“Then do it, or I’ll throw your ass out of my garden.”

Ronan let out a breath through his mouth, “I was undercover. With some asshole drug dealers gang. And I got into trouble.”

“Can you tell me more?”

Ronan took a deep breath, he was ashamed to say this in front of a handsome guy like Adam and in front of his best friend, “I worked undercover as a dealer or K.”

“And?”, Adam asked.

“It worked well in the beginning but then I started to hook up with K. I started to get close to him. I betrayed the police.”

“You did what?”, Gansey asked.

“I made a dumb choice.”

Gansey shook his head, “No, that is not a dumb choice! That is just being a straight up idiot and asshole.” Ronan hated that he thought, that Gansey was right. It was easier, when he wasn’t. Which he never was.

But at the very least Ronan could pretend that Gansey was wrong about something from time to time. The only person Ronan lied to was himself.

And the police.

He still had no idea, how this had happened. Telling K that he was a cop had felt right and then obeying his order to betray the force had felt right too. At the time.

Ronan looked at his hands, “You are right, Gans. But please, let us in. I know, you are mad but you wouldn’t let me go to jail.”

“I should.”, Gansey said and stepped aside.

This was too much for Adam.

Not more than he could handle but more than he wanted to handle.

He looked at Gansey and shook his head, “Now you two can settle this feud and all, but I’m gonna go inside if that’s okay.”

“Sure.”, Gansey said.

“I’ll pay for it too.”, Adam said quickly.

Gansey grimaced, “Still same old Parrish.”

Adam tried his best not to be offended, he knew Gansey meant well, but he had always been a very proud person, “I earn money now.”

“I know.”, Gansey sighed, “Sorry, just- let’s all just go inside and talk.”

“Good.”, Ronan said, looking over his shoulder.

“You are safe here.”, Gansey said.

Ronan nodded and Adam did the same. He had no problem, believing that. Being safe at Ganseys place was the most logical thing in the world.

He would never betray them.

Gansey opened the door, “Go upstairs. Get sleep.”.

“What about talking?”

“Tomorrow.”, Gansey said.

Adam nodded and looked around the house. It was the Gansey-est house he had ever seen and it only made sense, that it was inhabited by his friend. From the first glance on, one could see, that it had history. No, not just, that it had history. History had been made in here, Adam wasn’t sure, what kind or whose history but this was a place for it. Tall walls, covered in dark wooden panels, ancient photographs and paintings and elegant stairs leading upstairs. All of this was cosmetic but the taste of the air couldn’t be faked.

History. Greatness.

Ronan stomped upstairs and Adam turned to Gansey, “Long time.”

Gansey nodded, “I can’t wait to hear the story tomorrow. From your perspective.”

“I don’t know, if I have a perspective. Let alone one you wanna hear.”

“Try me.”, Gansey said and walked upstairs.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“I have three guestrooms.”, Gansey paused, “Seems like Ronan chose one upstairs, pick either the one downstairs or the other one upstairs. Up to you.”

For a moment, Adam wanted to take the one downstairs. But then he remembered. He was kinda on the run (Maybe?). The others were all sleeping upstairs, at least judging by Gansey walking there. Maybe he shouldn’t be too far away.

He sighed and followed Gansey.

“It’s weird.”, Gansey said, “You, my friend from college, meeting Ronan, my childhood best friend, and then showing up at my place.”

“Coincidence.”, Adam shrugged.

“I don’t believe in coincidences.”, Gansey said, lost in thought.Now that he said it, Adam remembered that too, “I believe, this is somewhat a good thing.”

Adam laughed, “I don’t see, how that’s supposed to be true.”

“Me neither. Not yet.”, Gansey shrugged with a lightheartedness to it, Adam found worthy of admiration.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”, Gansey said and smirked, “Hope the bed is nice.”

Adam gave him a smile back. He was surprised, he was still capable of this after such a weird night,” Have a good one.”

Gansey closed the door to his room and Adam walked to the last room on the hallway with an open door. He peaked in and found a made bed.

He sighed and turned on the lights before he closed the door behind him. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and he closed the blinds to ease it.

He hated that Ronans paranoia had infected him. On the end, he didn’t feel like it was really paranoia, if what the other man had said was true.

He just wasn’t sure, i he could really trust Ronan. But even if he doubted that strongly, he knew that he could trust Gansey. And Gansey trusted Ronan.

Maybe his distrust wasn’t because of Ronan but because of Adam himself. Adam Parrish was a suspicious creature.

Only now, Adam remembered, that he had nothing to sleep in. He frowned for a moment but then just laid down in the bed in his normal clothes.

Ronan Lynch was probably doing the same next door. Maybe even with his shoes on.

And besides, Adam was sure, Gansey wouldn’t mind.

He was too Gansey-y to mind.

Adam had expected to fall asleep right away after what a pain in the ass that day had been but he didn’t.

He laid awake for a bit and listened to the sounds of the house.

Ganseys house was filled with the quiet only rich people could afford.

No sounds coming from drunks or busy streets. Just quiet.

It wasn’t the place, the police would assume a doctor and a traitor cop would hide at and it calmed Adam.

Until he had a thought.

What if they knew about Ronans and Ganseys friendship?

Would Ronan pull Gansey in like this? Like he had pulled in Adam?

Adam frowned and got up from the bed, he had to talk to Ronan about this now. To prevent anything harming Gansey.

He walked down the hallway and knocked at the door.

“Gans?”, Ronan asked.

“No.”

“Parrish.”, Ronan said. There was nothing following Adams last name, so after a short moment of waiting, he took that as an invitation.

“Didn’t say you could come in.”, Ronan hissed.

He was laying on his bed, face grimacing.

“You aren’t naked so don’t be pissy”

Ronan stared at him and Adam was actually pleased, to have made Ronan Lynch speechless with a comeback.

He didn’t know him for long but it seemed like a hard thing to accomplish.

“Why are you here?”

“Is Gansey safe?”, Adam asked.

Ronan just stared at him and he looked genuinely offended, “Of course, Gansey is safe, they don’t know personal shit about me.”

“They are the police.”

“So am I. I know, that Gansey is safe.”

Adam nodded, “Good.”

Ronan nodded and looked down at his hands. He was fidgeting them and only now, Adam saw the scars, “I’d never hurt him.”

“I know.”

“You literally just doubted that. You are full of shit, Parrish.”

“I know now.”, Adam protested.

“Full of shit.”, Ronan muttered and looked down at his hands, he was playing with his weird leather bands, he usually chewed on.

“You don’t know me.”

Ronan laughed, “I know liars, when I see them.”

“So I am a liar?”

“Yeah.”, Ronan said and looked at Adam with a challenging look in his eyes. His eyes, that were of the clearest blue, Adam had ever seen.

Adam shook his head, “Then you are full of shit.”

“Tell me something true then.”

Oh. This was, what this was about.

Adam looked at him for a long moment. He didn’t owe this man anything. Quite the opposite of it.

“Afraid?”, Ronan asked. He was enjoying this.

“I don’t know, what you want.”

“Something true.”

Adam had no idea, why he was playing this game but he sighed, “Fine. I’m afraid of lighting and thunder. I know thunder is a dumb thing to be scared of. Happy?”

“Very.”, Ronan said. There was no judgement in his voice.

“Now?”

“Now what?”

Adam looked at Ronan, “Now, I told you something true about me. You tell me something true about yourself.”

“Everything, I’ve told you has been the truth.”

Adam crossed his arms.

“The truth: I’m tired.”

Adam wanted to protest but in a very smooth motion, Ronan was up from his bed and shoved Adam out of the room.

It wasn’t Ronan’s strength but the surprise, that allowed him to succeed.

The door fell shut and Adam was left standing there.

What a very strange man, that was.

Adam walked back into his room and closed the door behind himself. He laid down and wondered if all of this had been a dream.

It would explain this weird day. Yet, there was one thing that he never dreamt of.

Blood.

Not blood itself but the smell.

And Ronans blood had smelt. The way blood tended to smell, metallic and intense. It had been real.

Adam closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

He didn’t dream that night. He didn’t sleep good either.

It was better than no sleep at least.

Ronan heard sounds coming from downstairs and stilled. He had been sure, that they wouldn’t find him here. Not K. and not the cops.

Slowly, Ronan slid out of his bed and walked down the hallway.

“I mean, yeah..” , he heard a voice coming from downstairs.

Gansey. Still the insomniac.

Ronan walked down the stairs and found the light burning in the living room. Gansey was sitting on a chair talking to someone on the phone.

One of these old phones. Of course.

“Gans?”, Ronan asked.

Gansey smiled and gestured for him to wait.

“I’m just-”, Gansey said, “Right, yeah, you’re right.- Listen, I’ll call you again tomorrow, I mean- If that’s alright with you.”

“Are you talking to that english professor dude again?”, Ronan asked.

“No.”, Gansey said, after he hung up.

“Who then?”

Gansey looked at Ronan and shrugged, as he reached for a book from a shelf, “A very pleasant young lady.”

“You have the weirdest way of saying My girlfriend’, you know that?”

Gansey smiled at him and adjusted his glasses, “If you say so.”

“Weirdo.”, Ronan said fondly.

Gansey laughed and then his face turned serious, it hurt Ronan a little, “Why are you down here? Did I wake you?”

“No. You know, I don’t sleep well.”

“I thought, that changed.”

“It hasn’t.”, Ronan shrugged, “But it hasn’t changed for you neither, apparently.”

Gansey shrugged and adjusted his glasses, “I’ve learned to embrace my insomnia. We are best friends now.”

Ronan smiled and took a glass of water from a table,”Glad for you.”

“Is the issue with the police the reason, you can’t sleep?”

“I don’t know.”

Gansey nodded and tilted his head. Ronan knew, that he was considering exactly what to say next and he appreciated this, “What do you think of Adam?”

Ronan stared blankly at him, “What?”

“He is a good guy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I guess, I figured, you two would get along?”, Gansey looked down at a book on his lap and shrugged.

Ronan frowned and gave him that glare, that usually made people back down.

“You know, that doesn’t work on me.”, Gansey said politely.

“Could have changed.”

“Yeah. Never.”, he said with a smile, that was so unlike any other kind of smile, Ronan had ever seen on his friends face.

“I’m glad, I have you.”, Ronan said after a long pause.

“Apparently, you have changed.”

“Sarcasm, doesn’t suit you.”

“It suits me well.”, Gansey said and got up from his chair, “And I won’t argue with you about that.”

“Fine.”

“Are you alright?”, Gansey asked after an awkward pause.

“What do you mean? Of course, I am.”

Gansey shook his head, “I mean because of that whole thing. You can’t just fall out with the institution you’ve worked for for years and be okay.”

“It feels like shit.”, Ronan said, because he didn’t lie.

“And K.-”

“Don’t mention him.”

Gansey looked at Ronan with that curious look. It made Ronan feel like one of these history books, the other man loved to study, “Oh.”

“Don’t Oh me.”, Ronan groaned.

“Why don’t you want me to mention him?”

Ronan rolled his eyes, “Because you are a jerk.”

“I am a jerk?”, Gansey asked, his eyebrows raised so far they were a good bit above his glasses. Ronan wondered, if they’d jump off his face now.

“You and K.”

“I think, K. is more the issue here.”

Ronan just grunted.

“That’s a yes, I assume. Listen, Ronan: Whatever it is, that bothers you, you are better than him.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“You might believe that.”, Ronan spat.

Gansey shook his head and sighed, “Listen, you know, I will never let you think that way about yourself. But I know arguing won’t help. So, do you want to see her now?”

“Yes.”

Gansey got up and gestured towards Ronan, “Then come on. She is in the attic.”

“Is she alright?”

Gansey nodded and walked ahead. Ronan noticed, that he slowed down, as they walked through the part of the house, Adam was sleeping in.

“She is a little cranky.”

“That’s normal for her.”

Gansey grinned, “I know.”

They walked down another flight of stairs and Gansey opened a creaking, old door, that looked as if it came from another century.

The attic behind it was sparsely lit but Ronan could still see her.

“Chainsaw!”

The raven looked at him and cawed.

Ronan smiled and ran a hand down her head. He had told Gansey to keep her up here, while he was undercover. He’d forgotten, how much he missed her.

“I open the window every day, so she can do road- airtrips.”, Gansey said.

“Thanks, man.”

Gansey shrugged, “She’s a lovely room mate.”

Ronan glared at the Raven on his arm, “Really, you’ve been lovely. Brat, I’m so fucking disappointed in you.”

Chainsaw looked unimpressed.

“Do you wanna take her with?”

“When I’m save.”, Ronan shrugged.

Gansey nodded and just looked at Ronan, as he pet his bird. Gansey was the only person in the world, Ronan allowed to study him like this.

He had earned that.

“Noah is coming over tomorrow.”

Ronan stopped, “He is?”

“Yeah. Do you have something against it? I mean, you don’t distrust him, right. It’s Noah, Ronan.”

“I know.”, Ronan sighed.

“Why are you mad then?”

Because it was Noah. And because he’d surely be disappointed with him.

“You know him. You know, how Noah, will act. He was the one, who said, I’d be a great cop and he still believes that.”

“You won’t disappoint him.”

“Yeah. I will.”

“You didn’t disappoint me.”

“No one can disappoint you, Gans.”, Ronan said and looked down at his hands, “That is the nice thing about you.”

“You can’t disappoint me.”

Ronan looked away, “Whatever. I’ll figure things out with Noah.”

“Need my help.”

“No.”, Ronan said and allowed Chainsaw to hop onto a bunch of crates in the corner of the attic.

“Alright, but if you need-”

“I will ask.”

Gansey just sighed, “I know, you won’t.”

Ronan shrugged and looked at the floorboard. Somewhere beneath them, Parrish was sleeping right now, “So Parrish.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me about him.”

Gansey raised a brow, “Now, you care?”

Ronan could have said, that he didn’t care. But he never lied. He could have also said, that he cared but he wasn’t that open. He settled for silence.

Gansey was bad at handling silence.

“He’s a good guy. As I said.”

Ronan just nodded.

Gansey sighed and turned around, “Can we go back downstairs. It’s cold up here. Please, Ronan.”

“Tell me more.”

“Adam studied at Harvard med, top of his class.”

“That’s boring.”

Gansey snorted, “For you maybe, I mean it is really impressive and you should appreciate this.”

“I don’t care.”

“But Adam does.”, Gansey said, “Actually that sums him up well.”

“Boring.”

“He’s a person.”, Gansey said, “Not something to entertain you. No one has to be exciting in our eyes.”

Ronan knew that. And that hadn’t been what he meant.

Or maybe, it had been just that. Sometimes, Gansey knew him better than he knew himself.

He just shrugged, which seemed to be a good answer to everything.

With a sigh, Gansey held up his hand for a fist bump, “I’m glad, that you are back and I’m glad that you are fine.”

“Bullet hole aside.”

“Bullet hole aside.”, Gansey said.

Ronan pressed their fists together and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

When Adam woke up the next moring, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the dimly lit bedroom.

It took him an embarrasingly long time to remember, where he was.

His first though being some one-night stands bedroom.

Couldn’t be further off.

Not that Gansey wasn’t handsome. Quite the opposite actually, but Adam would never sleep with him.

Gansey didn’t do casual and Adam had realised he was incapable of anything but.

Sleeping in was always amazing.

He yawned and stretched, he had no shift for a few days.

At least, that gave him some time to relax without a bad conscience. Laziness was something he couldn’t afford. Maybe not yet, maybe never.

With a load yawn, he slid out of the bed.

Someone had placed shoes next to it and he just had to slide into them.

He wasn’t sure, which was worse:

Gansey placing the shoes here himself or some housemaiden or something placing them for Adam.

While he had been asleep.

Adam demonstratively ignored them and headed downstairs barefoot instead.

That was how he worked.

When he reached the bottom stairs, Adam smelled the coffee stronger than before and heard muffled noises from the kitchen.

“It’s not-”, Gansey said.

“I know.”, Ronan said annoyed.

“I don’t think, you do.”

“Gansey.”, Ronan said and there was so much heat in his voice, that Adam almost wanted to charge down for Ganseys rescue.

But he had asked Gansey to let him fight his own fights more than enough.

It was only fair to let Gansey do the same.

“Stop that shit, Ronan. You are better than him.”

Adam tried to shift to hear better, but doing so, caused one of the planks to make a horrifying squeak.

“What-?”, Ronan asked.

Quickly, Adam repositioned himself and pretended, that he was just coming down.

Ronans glare told him, he didn’t believe that.

“What are you doing here?”, Gansey asked in an attempt that was so obviously supposed to draw the attention away from what Adam might have overheard, it was painful.

“I woke up? Walked downstairs?”

“Right.”

“Get your foot out of your mouth, Gansey.”, Ronan snorted.

Gansey looked at Ronan and then at Adam, “Right, sorry. Ronan and I were just discussing the weather.”

“Don’t lie.”, Ronan snorted, “We were talking about K.”

“Again.”, Gansey added.

“You started it.”

Gansey ignored Ronan, which probably meant, that Ronan was right, and looked at Adam with a smile, “How did you sleep?”

“Good.”, Adam shrugged. It wasn’t even a lie.

“I’m glad, you did. Want a coffee, or do you wait until Noah’s here?”

“Noah’s comin’?”, Adam winces at his accent slipping.

“He is.”, Gansey says quickly, obviously happy that his diversion worked, “Thinking about it, the four of us have never been in the same room all together, right?”

“No.”, Adam mumbles, as he suppresses a yawn.

“I bet it will be nice, want a coffee?”

“I’ll make one myself.”

Gansey stilled and looked down at his own mug but said nothing. Instead, he just retreated to somewhere in the back of the room.

Adam walked over towards the kitchen and stopped in front of the coffee machine.

He had no idea how to use it.

“How did you do this?”, Ronan walked up behind him, “I’ve tried it for years.”

“What do you mean?”, Adam said, still not taking his eyes off of the coffee machine, as he tried to figure it out. He was a surgeon. He had to be able to operate this thing.

“Getting Gansey to shut up.”

Adam laughed, “Took me some time. How is your wound?”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

Adam grins and then goes back to glaring at the machine, “Then it’s good. It’s supposed to hurt a little.”

“Sucks. Want me to make you the coffee.”

“I can do that alone.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, “Well, then do it fast because you are blocking it.”

Adam stepped aside, giving Ronan enough space to place his cup on the tiny tray, “You can go first.”

Ronan grunted and hit a few bottoms on the machine.

He was fast, but Adam actually memorized them.

“You know, there’s manuals.”, Ronan grinned.

Adam stared at him. He hated, that this guy had figured out, that hw had no idea, what he had been supposed to do.

"I didn't need one."

"Sure."

"Shut up."

Adam stared at him and tried to regain the control over his features immediately, “I don’t know, what you-”

“Plus it’s pretty intuitive.”

“Fine. I had no idea how the thing works.”

Ronan laughed, “I’m surprised.”

“About me admitting, that I don’t get it?”, Adam asked and turned over his stupid blue cup in his hands.

“Yeah.”

“Why’s that.”

“You seem stubborn.”, Ronan shrugged and took the cup from Adam’s hands.

It wasn’t that Ronan was wrong. Adam knew that. He always viewed his stubbornness as a blessing, rather than a curse.

It had helped him in his studies.

“Maybe.”

“And my co-workers say, I don’t have people skills.”

Adam grunted, “I don’t think, they meant your ability to read people but your behavior around them.”

“Maybe.”

“Are you a good cop?”, Adam asked, not knowing why.

“I guess?”

“Did you ever threaten black people, used your power or put innocents in jail?”, Adam let Ronan grab the cup from his hands.

“No, the drug thing and no.”

“Then you are- somewhat good?”

“Fair enough.”

Just when Adam wanted to ask more, Ronan sighed, “I might have to run, I guess. I mean run more, than I did.”

“I can imagine.”

“I’m sorry, I pulled you into this. I didn’t mean to. I’m not that much of a jerk.”

Adam wanted to make a joke, but he couldn’t.

Ronan laughed bitterly and looked at his feet, “Anyway, I’m gonna run. To Canada or Mexico or some shit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m a fugitive.”

Adam frowned, “Did you make the decision on purpose?”

Ronan leaned back against the counter. He tried to appear relaxed but he really wasn’t, Adam could tell that much, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you- Did you lose faith in your job or was it just-”

“Just K?”

“Yeah.”

Ronan shrugged and looked at his hands, “I always hated some things about the job. Mostly the people. Never got along with most of them.”

“Might be another reason, they turned on you.”

“Yeah. But I actually think it speaks for them, if they turn on me because I did-”

“Because you betrayed them?”

Ronan nodded, “I think, that’s at least a good reason to exclude a co-worker. Not just because-”

“Because what?”

Ronan shrugged, “Don’t know.”, whatever it was. He knew.

“Because you are gay?”, Adam asked.

The other boy didn’t say anything but his reaction was enough to tell Adam, that he had been right.

Ronan just tossed a spoon into the corner of the room and stormed out.

He wondered, why he had done this?

Adam hadn’t mean to provoke him.

“Wait!”, Adam finally manages to say, and hurried after the other boy, he needed to fix this somehow.

“What I-”, Ronan stopped, as he ran into a boy.

Not just a boy. A Noah.

“Hey.”, the blonde said, ignoring Ronan having run into him.

“Noah.”, Ronan said and for a moment, they stared at each other. Adam had no idea, what their relationship was.

For a moment, he feared it was a bad one.

Then they hugged.

It wasn’t a ‘bro’ three touch hug. It was a full bodied hug.

“Gansey told me, when I arrived.”, Noah grinned as he moved backwards to look at Ronan with a smirk, “Still look like an asshole.”

“Still look like a punk that has been left in the dry cleaner for too long.”

Noah laughed and nudged him in the side, then he looked at Adam, “Hi.”

“Hey.”

Adam knew Noah. Well, he knew him a little. He knew, that he was a friend of Gansey and apparently of Ronan too.

Last he heard, Noah was an artist. Somewhere in Australia.

“We’ve met.”, Noah said.

“Once.”

“Really?”, Ronan asks and then shrugs, “I mean, Gansey loves to introduce people, so why am I surprised?”

He was right.

Adam met Noah at a garden party. It had been at the Gansey clans summer house.

The memory left Adam stuck between envy joy.

It had been a warm day and an evening filled with expensive champagne, meaningless small talk and shaking hands.

It had meant nothing and everything to Adam.

An amazing insight into the world of the rich.

A strange world.

By now, Adam has worked his way more and more into that world. It had stopped being strange. Piece by piece, he had gotten used to it.

Noah had been there during his first contact with that dimension.

He knew Adam’s old self.

It made Adam strangely vulnerable.

“So, Ronan.”, Noah said after a moment of silence, “Gansey didn’t tell me much, but I bet there’s so much news!”

“Yeah.”, Ronan pressed out.

“Go on. Tell me.”

“Oh, you know. Police things.”

Noah squinted at him and then shrugged, “Bet you aren’t allowed to talk about any of this, sorry for asking.”

“Right.”, Ronan said quickly.

“So met anyone interesting at least.”, Noah winked.

“Classified.”

Noah wanted to say something but then the doorbell rang, “Who-”, Ronan started and jogged downstairs.

Adam could hear Gansey open the door and then -very unganseylike- curse.

“Dick!”, a loud strange voice boomed.

“What are you do-”

Ronan had frozen to the spot. His face was oddly pale. More so than usual. Even more, than after he’d been shot.

“Who’s that?”, Noah asked.

“Noah out!”, Ronan hissed.

“What?”

Ronan shoved Noah into a room, of which Adam was sure that it fulfilled a purpose that didn’t actually require its own room. Like a storage room or something.

“Who’s that?”, Adam asked.

“K.”

Adam just stared at Ronan surprised to have gotten an answer.

“Listen, Parrish. I don’t have time for you to stand there like an idiot. Get out and take Gansey. I can handle this.”

“Do you really think, Gansey is gonna leave you here with that guy?”

Ronan stared at him, expression blank, “Then drag him out.”

“I won’t leave either.”

Ronan stared at Adam and there was something in his eyes that confused Adam on an insanely profound level.

“What?!”

“I won’t leave you alone with a bad guy.”

“I’m a bad guy.”

Adam shook his head. It sounded kinda ridiculous. Yes, Ronan had done some messed up stuff. Apparently.

But somehow, he didn’t strike Adam as ‘bad’.

At least not any more of a bad guy than Adam himself.

“No.”

Ronan looked at him and then swallowed, “Listen, I wanna- I actually just wanna run from here right now, but-

“But?”

“I can’t leave Gansey with K.”

“So you have to avert that danger first?”

Ronan nodded and looked at Adam, “He shot me and I know, that he didn’t mean for me to just get injured.”

“Really?”

“You have to know that too.”

Adam just nods. The wound kinda indicated that.

“Okay, okay.”, Ronan said and looked over his shoulder and towards the door, “I gotta save Dick.”

“I’m coming.”

“But don’t say anything.”

Adam nodded and followed Ronan towards the door.

“I tell you again, dick-”, Adam heard the other boy, before he saw them, as they turned the corner. He looked like an ass.

“Hey, look who’s there.”

“K.”,Ronan said with an icy glare.

“It’s the boss bitch.”

Ronan put his hands on his hips, “Glad, that you consider me the boss. Because I am. Not you, K.”

“Can’t believe, you still talk like a cop, even after they kicked you out.”

“So?”

“Who’s your new pet?”, Kavinsky looked at Adam.

It was one of the few things, that could still trigger Adam after all this time, “I’m not his pet, I’m the doctor, who fixed the damn mess, you made.”

Ronan stared at Adam with an expression, he couldn’t place.

“Oh, your pet got teeth, huh, baby.”

“Shut up.”, Ronan hissed.

Adam put his hands on his hips, “Gansey, please go talk to Noah, Ronan and I can handle this.”

“I-”, Gansey started but Ronan glared at him.

Gansey nodded and gave Kavinsky a mean look, then he left.

“So, now just us adult boys, huh?”

Ronan crossed his arms, “Have been adults all along. What do you want here, K? What is it?”

“You know, why I’m here.”

Ronan raised a brow, “Want to shoot me again?”

“Nah. Boring.”

Adam leaned against the door frame, “What do you want from him? Don’t play these dumb games. You are just wasting time.”

“Sorry,did I harass your boy toy too much?”

“No. You came to the house of a friend and are now threatening one.”

“Cute.”

“What do you want?”, Ronan asked, “And I’m not gonna repeat myself again, you mobster dumbass?”

“You.”

“What?”

“Come with me.”, Kavinsky lit a cigarette and grinned.

“Like hell, I will.”, Ronan crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Kavinsky before flipping him off.

“Then I’ll give a signal to my friends to set this place on fire.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“And Downwood avenue 12. That’s where your brothers live, isn’t it?”

Adam was a Doctor and he had never seen the color of someone’s face drop as fast, as it happened with Ronan now.

“Even if I didn’t know, I would now.”, Kavinsky chuckled.

“I’m coming.”, Ronan said so quickly, it almost blurred into one word.

“Good boy.”

Adam looked after Ronan, “I should com-”, Ronan cut him off by slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
